An elegant and novel hypothesis has been put forward to explain regional control of translation within a cell. It argues that there is competition between aa-tRNA and actin for binding to eEF1A, possibly mediated by local PH changes affecting the affinity of GOP for eEFlA. It proposes that in response to stimulation, the eFElA could be released from actin, interact with adjacent translation cofactors also bound to actin, and provide a burst of localized protein synthesis. The applicant proposes to use the Virtual Cell to calculate local concentrations of aa-tRNA, eEFlA, and GTP in adenocarcinoma cells to test whether the hypothesis is realistic. That is, whether the protein synthesis observed after growth factor stimulation of adenocarcinoma cells can be accounted for by the observed changes in the concentration of eEFlA and its ligands, pH, and actin mRNA localization.